New Year's Eve
by twihard22
Summary: ONE SHOT- Bella, Rosalie and Alice go to the Cullen's to set up for a party. With Emmett sneaking food, some kissing and some New Years spirit, it is bound to be a good party! All human! Some funny stuff! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**One day I thought of this…hope you like it! Sorry! This is a little late…but considering its New Years day…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella POV**

I went and picked up Rose and Alice at their houses. We drove off to meet our boyfriends at the Cullen house where they lived, to set up for the New Year's party that they were having. All our parents and cousin's would be over later. When we pulled up to their house Emmett, Edward and Jasper were waiting for us with wary expressions. They knew how Alice could be. We all knew how Alice could be.

"Come on guys! It's not that bad decorating!" Alice said walking over to the boys.

"Yeah okay." Jasper said kissing her.

As I walked over to Edward he pulled me into him and kissed me, whispering in my ear, "This is going to be torture."

"Don't worry, she's not _that _bad." I said.

***

"BELLA! The lights go over there!" Alice hollered.

"Okay, Alice! Gees!" I said hanging up the lights over the fireplace.

"Well, if you want everything to be perfect then listen to me! Work with me here people! NO, Emmett don't eat that!" Alice's voice faded as she ran towards Emmett because he was eating the food before all the guests had arrived. I sighed and Edward was suddenly at my side.

He put his arm around me and said. " I had to get away I was getting a headache."

"Don't worry, she just wants everything to be perfect." I sighed.

" What time are the guests coming?" He asked.

"6:30." I said. I looked at the clock and it read 5:00. Great another hour of manual labor under Alice's command. The other half an hour was the 'getting ready' period Alice had called it.

"You two!" Alice said coming back in. "There is no time for resting! Time to work! Edward go make sure we have enough chairs for everyone. Bella, finish decorating the room! Let's go go go people!" Alice said as she pushed Edward into the other room. I sighed and then grabbed the lights and finished putting them back on top of the fireplace. I rearranged the chairs so we had some more space to stand. By the time I had finished forty-five minutes had passed. I went over to Alice and told her I was finished. Alice, being Alice went to inspect the room. She walked around and she nodded her head and ahh'd. "Okay the room has passed. You can go upstairs and start to get ready. I left your outfit on Edward's bed."

"Yes ma'am!" I said saluting her.

"Bella!" She laughed and practically pushed me up the stairs.

"Alright! I'm going I'm going!" I said and hurried up the stairs into Edward's room. I grabbed my outfit on Edward's bed and changed quickly. Edward came in a couple minutes later as I was putting up my hair and saw that his outfit was laid out as well. He shook his head and muttered," Alice."

He went to the bathroom to change and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I had finished with my hair so I went downstairs and the clock read 6:25. I found Alice in the other room, and asked if there was still anything that I could do.

"Um…I don't think that we have anything else but wait for everyone to arrive. Rosalie and Jasper are setting up the TV and Emmett is…" Her voice trailed off. She looked around and called, "EMMETT! You better not be eating the food!" She sighed.

"I'll go get him and you can get ready." I said.

"Thanks Bella!" She said and kissed me on the cheek and danced up the stairs. I walked off into the kitchen and found that Emmett was bent over a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"EMMETT!" I said.

"Huh?" He said jumping when he heard my voice and banged his head on the cabinets. "OW!"

It took all my might not to laugh. I was finally able to choke out, "Emmett, what are you doing? Alice is going to have a fit! Stop eating!" I grabbed his hand and tugged him into the other room, away from the food. He was rubbing his head as we appeared into the living room, and Rosalie and Jasper looked up from where they were sitting.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"I banged my head." He whimpered.

Jasper coughed 'Loser.' and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you banged your head because you were stuffing your face into those chocolate chip cookies!"

"Dude! Save some for me!" Jasper said.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said.

"I was hungry!" Emmett grumbled, throwing his arms up into the air. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I jumped. They all laughed at me.

"Shut up!" I gasped, and went to go get the door. "Emmett stay away from the kitchen." I warned. When I got to the door I found that Carlisle and Esme had beaten to it. Alice and Edward came down and walked over to us.

Edward entwined his fingers in mine and leaned down and whispered," We match." I looked over and saw that Edward and my outfit were like one another's. Edward was wearing a navy blue shirt with gray khaki pants, and I was wearing a blue dress that went all the way down to my calf.

I laughed," Well at least we don't have exact outfits."

"That would be weird." Alice said over hearing our conversation. I rolled my eyes and saw that Esme had just opened the door. My mom and dad came in along with a couple of my six-year-old cousin's. Alice and Rosalie's parents followed with their six and seven year old cousins'.

"Son, why don't you get your two brothers and have them collect everyone's coats." Carlisle said, turning towards Edward.

"Okay." He said and went off to retrieve Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella!" My cousin's Mike and Tanya chorused.

"Yeah?" I said turning towards them.

"Will you play a game with us?" Mike asked.

"Why don't you go get Alice's cousin Jessica and Rosalie's cousin's Angela, Eric and Jamie?" I said.

"Okay!" They said and ran off. I sighed and turned and faced everyone else. "Hi mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, Mr. and Mrs. Hale."

"Hello Bella." The Brandon's and Hale's said.

"Hi honey." My mom said hugging me, and my dad gave me a hug too. Once everyone had got settled in and now that everyone had arrived, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I all went into the living room.

"How's your head?" I asked Emmett.

"Fine." He said rubbing it. I rolled my eyes at him. Edward sat down next to me and put his arm around me. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were in the same positions, but they sat facing us.

"What'd you do?" Edward chuckled.

"When he was eating the cookies, I scared him, so he bumped his head on the cabinets." I laughed.

"Smooth dude." Jasper said. We all laughed as Emmett made a face. I heard a gasp and turned towards the sound. Standing in the doorway was Mike, Tyler, Angela, Eric, Jamie and Jessica. They all were staring at us wide eyed with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked startled.

"Why do the boys have their arms around you?" Tyler said, making a face.

"Their probably playing house and their the parents." Eric said. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Jessica said.

"We're not playing house." Rosalie said.

"There are boyfriends." Alice said. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Ew! Cooties!" Jamie said. We laughed.

"Jamie, do you think they kiss?" Angela whispered wide-eyed. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all looked at each other and nodded. Edward bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Will I get cooties?" I laughed.

"Bella? Do you kiss your boyfriend?" Mike asked.

"Alice? Do you kiss your boyfriend?" Jessica asked.

"Rosalie? Do you kiss your boyfriend?" Eric asked.

"You mean like this?" All three of us girls said, and turned and kissed our boyfriends for five seconds. We heard a chorus of "EW!" and we all laughed.

"What's going on in here?" The parents asked coming in.

"They were kissing each other!" Tyler said. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all roared with laughter, while Alice, Rosalie and I all looked down blushing.

"I hope you weren't making out in front of them!" Renee scolded.

"EW!" All the kids said.

"Boys! I thought I taught you better manners than that!" Esme scolded also.

"Sorry mom." The boys said. Alice, Rosalie and I all laughed.

"You guys are gross!" Jamie said and then left. All the kids followed him and turned and looked at us once more with disgusted expressions on their faces. All the parents laughed and then left us alone again.

"That was so embarrassing!" Alice and I said. Rosalie turned and smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Emmett asked.

"For you guys coming up with that idea!" Rosalie said.

"Rose!" Emmett said. "We thought it would be funny."

" I actually thought it was pretty funny." I said.

Rosalie smiled. "Yeah it was, but then our parent's walked in!"

"So you admit it was funny?" Jasper said.

"Okay fine. The look on all of my cousin's faces where hysterical." Rosalie said.

"Did you guys see the look on my cousin's face?" Alice laughed.

"If you thought it was funny then why are you mad at us?" Jasper asked.

"We're not." I said. "We just thought it was wicked embarrassing that our parents came in."

"It was." Alice said.

"So you guys take it out on us?" Edward asked.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Em." Rosalie said. "I guess I overreacted." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess I forgive you." Emmett said. That earned him another slap on the head by Rosalie. "Okay fine, I forgive you." She kissed him again, but this time on the lips.

"Ahem." Mike and Tyler said walking in. " Auntie Renee and Uncle Charlie said to get into the other room because it was 11:50."

"Wow. That went by quick." I said. I got up and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him pulled him along with me into the other room. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett followed. When we reached the room, Emmett immediately ran over to where the cookies had been placed. Jasper followed him, but Edward stayed next to me and muttered, "Pigs." Emmett and Jasper walked back over with 3 cookies in each hand.

"Hey Rose, do you want some?" Emmett asked.

" I'm good." She said.

"Alice you want some?" Jasper asked.

"Um…no thanks." She said.

"Your loss." Emmett said.

"Actually your loss." Edward said. " You think the girls will want to kiss you when the clock turns 12 if you have chocolate chip chunks in your teeth?"

The girls looked at each other and went, "EW!"

"Emmett, I'm not kissing you unless you brush your teeth." Rosalie said.

"Same for me Jasper!" Alice said. The two boys looked at each other and hurried of the room.

"Hurry up! You only have four minutes!" I called.

"Where are they going?" Carlisle and Esme asked, walking over to us.

"To brush their teeth." I said. Esme gave me a confused look. "They each just had six chocolate chip cookies and the girls said they wouldn't kiss them if they didn't brush their teeth."

"Boys." Esme muttered, as the boys came back in with one minute to spare. Everyone then started counting down, "59…58…57…56…55…"

"Happy New Year." I said turning towards Edward.

"Happy new year." Edward said.

"You think the kids are going to go EW?" I laughed.

"We'll find out." Edward said chuckling.

"9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New year!" Everyone called. I turned towards Edward and before I fully turned, his lips came crashing down on mine. We kissed about 10 seconds and then broke apart.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He murmured back.

"EW!" All the kids chorused, but was soon drowned out by Emmett.

"WHOOOHOO! Happy New year baby! 2010 here we come!" We all laughed and shook our heads, and celebrated the new year of 2010.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Dear Readers,

I have received a message from the Everlasting Twilight Awards that my story Forever and Always has been nominated for the Best Romance Award! This is truly SO exciting! So if you believe that my story should receive this award, please go to my profile and click on the link! Thank you SO much in advance! I really hope that you will vote for Forever and Always!

Thank you again!

-Twihard22


End file.
